


Our Loving Angel

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Later Smut, M/M, Mental Instability, OT3, Short Chapters, Violence, Wicked Attraction, Yandere Themes, eventual deaths of random people, possessive Sabo/Marco, starts at Ace and Sabo childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Sabo made friends with Ace, the two growing to be great friends as they knew that everything just clicked. People, events, and everything else would clash at them, but they made it through. That's when another formidable person showed himself, but Marco seemed to be someone that Sabo could let in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be adjusted along the way. I am catching up chapters and not sure how long this will be! It starts a little slow, doing some jumping of age and such. Enjoy~!

At a young age, Sabo felt himself wanting to make friends with the 'troublemaker' of the class when they were just eight. His green eyes always drawn to the freckled face boy his age—only a few months apart in age as far as he was aware of—and only retorted back whenever he could to other kids and teachers. Sabo tried talking to him a few times, but he did the same to him. Though, he was determined to befriend the other and let himself show to be around Ace more as if the dark-haired boy was already his friend.

"Hey, get off, nerd!" The blond had been shoved from the monkey bars by a few older kids that were only a couple years older, them laughing as he landed harshly. A noise left Sabo as he stood up, patting the mulch off his body before jumping up to soon grab one of the big kids and yank him down. The kid hollered with a shout of pain when he found the ground and Sabo merely gave an uninterested look as he shifted to get back at the top of the monkey bars. The two other kids made a noise of fear before jumping down to help their friend as a teacher ran over to see what was wrong with the older child.

"Sabo, did you purposely harm Thalmer?" The female teacher was disgruntled on the fact she had to deal with the older child being possibly injured on her watch for recess that day.

"No, he just fell off." Sabo blinked in confusion as that wasn't him and noticed as Ace was pulling up onto the monkey bars with a scowl at the teacher. Green eyes watched as the teacher grimaced before telling Thalmer that she would take him to the nurse before walking off. "That was really cool…" Words were being muttered out and Sabo noticed how the other was paying him a compliment. A grin was there on the blond as he soon began moving legs to go over more bars to be closer to the other.

"I hope he broke his arm form it," Sabo mentions in a serious manner and noticed as dark eyes viewed him in contemplation before carefully moving the couple bar distance separating them.

"Do… Do you live near Terminal?" The question was hesitant as the dark-haired boy watched the other's reaction and only got a thoughtful face.

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind walking to come play. I sadly live near High Town…" Sabo mentions lightly as he hated being known as part of the higher end of the families, which is why if he said no to the teacher—she wouldn't have pushed farther for more.

"There is a forest between the areas," Ace began with a smile starting to form as the blond showed excitement of the suggestion.

"Let's meet up to play there then!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took only a few more days for Ace to figure out how cool Sabo really was and nothing like the other rich kids. The blond had spunk and stood his ground while showing to knock anyone out that wanted to mess with him. Ace was ecstatic the first time they met up to play, noticing that Sabo lived fairly close to the forest and had a meeting area already put into place. It also didn't stop Ace from wondering closer to hopefully get the other's attention as Sabo favored his window seat more than ever now.

Sabo's parents were told of their son hanging around what they thought as a 'mongrel' and demanded Sabo to just drop it all. This is all what the blond told Ace, who was happy to see green eyes harden while he spat out,  _"as if I would listen to them! We are best friends!"_

Being called such a thing in just a little over a week had Ace knowing that Sabo really was like that to him as well. Hanging out in the woods, the dark-haired boy showed his friend on how to climb trees and they even planned to make a fort. This is where Ace paid close attention at his friend's plans that were well-thought out on how to make a formidable base in the middle of the forest area between both homes.

The two got along so well, doing just about everything together and the teachers just let them be as Sabo started helping the other with his studies. They also turned a blind eye if something problematic showed up for the boys, not wanting to stir up any more unnecessary trouble from the two as they were protective of each other. Fights could break out if not careful, but most other kids avoided them as they were in their own world.

They could be closer with Ace's foster family knowing him—introducing Sabo to them after only just three weeks of being friends. Dadan knew the blond was good for her foster child and made sure to show the same 'love' towards him, which was something Sabo took a little time to get used to such caring, but brutal actions. Nonetheless, it was a lot more warming and meaningful than his own parents who started supporting Sabo's adopted brother more—Stelly being just as snobbish as his parents.

The two boys stayed great friends for the following couple years, no one standing in the way or trying to stop them. It was common that wherever Sabo was, Ace is not far behind and vice versa. They depended on each other a lot more than anyone else, Ace finding Sabo someone to entrust all his secrets with and received Sabo's in return. The two were inseparable, no one wanting to  _ever_  stand in their way.

But then Ace got a new brother.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't…  _hate_  him." The freckled face boy tried explaining to his best friend as they had just strung up the new brother—who stupidly let it happen  _again_ —and left him there for now. It wasn't like Ace could just leave him there without getting into trouble by Dadan, and her wrath was scarier than her 'love' so they made sure they would retrieve the kid later.

"Then what is it?" The question was there as Sabo was moving along a log as his friend was frowning with arms crossed.

"I just don't get him…" Ace tried explaining as he soon moved to rest down on the log with feet moving to cross ankles. Dark eyes stared to the ground before tilting his head and nothing had to be said as Sabo moved to sit next to him with a hum. "How can he just suddenly claim that we are brothers without even saying a single word to me?" The question was soft, having the blond know how Ace could be on subjects like this.

"I wanted to be friends with you from the time I first saw you." Sabo mentions in explanation and receives a scoff in return as dark eyes rolled with a snicker.

" _Right_ ," it was sarcasm seething as Ace tilted his head away with a sigh before an arm hooked with his.

"It's true," Sabo began explaining while leaning against his friend with eyes closing for a moment. "I knew we would be great friends… you just seemed like you would get me more." The blond told the other truthfully as he noticed Ace beginning to lean back with a slight murmur.

"You're different." The words caused this feeling to thrum through Sabo as he enjoyed hearing the other say that and felt so over the moon he could be such a great person to Ace. The fact that the blond also found someone to console in was fantastic and he knew for a fact they would stay friends throughout the years, no matter what.

"It wouldn't hurt having a brother, at least he isn't a snooty one like my 'brother'." The word was quoted with a sneer and they both soon grinned with laughter on remembering of the names they come up with, a few making them giggle even more as they were bad words. A breath left them both as they soon stayed in place while looking towards the woods and Sabo felt as the arm squeezed his.

"I'll think about it…" The dark-haired youth merely muttered while the other showed a smile as he was glad he could help.

"The blood has probably reached his head by now, he may pass out." Sabo merely mentions impassively and received a chuckle from his friend that was soon kicking out legs.

"Well, Dadan would  _not_  be happy about that. We should at least retrieve him." Ace comments while standing up, releasing his friend, and began raising hands up in a stretch. Feet were to toes as he reached up towards the sky before relaxing with a hum. "Let's take the long way." The suggestion had Sabo laughing as he moves to stand up as well and bumped against his friend with a grin.

"Super long way!"

**~.~.~**

It had been three days until after they strung up Luffy again, but this time only wandered off for a short period before coming back. The poor kid was showing a straight face as best as he could before face planting when cut down. Sitting up, he sniffled while rubbing his face before looking at the other two, Ace facing away and Sabo standing sideways with a stoic expression.

"Let's go climb the big oak," Ace mentions while walking off and Sabo started to follow. After some steps, Ace put a hand in his pocket before turning with a frown towards the younger male. "You coming?" The question had Luffy stunned before a huge grin filled his face with pure happiness bursting forth.

"Y-Yes! I am coming!" A cheer soon left him as he ran to catch up as the two began moving, Sabo merely looking to his friend that showed a look of wanting to give the other a chance. It made the blond smile, seeing such expressions and knew his words affected the other.

Even though Sabo didn't like when others tried to get comfortable with his friend, Luffy is a different case in the matter. The younger male was seeking family relations and even sought Sabo as a brother as well. In his head, it was acceptable and seemed to think this would make Ace happy in the long run. Sabo wanted his friend to be happy and be able to show that smile more freely than ever before. In all aspects, Sabo would still be the best friend and keep that title as long as he wanted since he already knew he would never replace Ace.


	4. Chapter 4

They had Luffy join along with their adventures when they were ten and seemed to enjoy having him around. It took time to adjust, but after Luffy showed his loyalty by keeping quiet on where his brothers were in the woods by some older kids, they stood by him. The two personally hunted down the thirteen year old boys to beat the snot out of them for messing with their  _little brother_. They may not see each other as brothers themselves, but they took the role as big brothers for Luffy as he wanted that. Protecting the younger boy showed them to be praised for being good brothers and they made a pact to always be there for one another.

When they were twelve, life really turned around for them all.

Ace had been waiting for Sabo at the borderline of the woods and well-off area when he could hear sirens and saw smoke billowing in the sky. At first, he rolled his eyes at the 'poor' noble family that would cry over their materialistic things, but then he narrowed eyes more. Luffy would be waiting at their makeshift fort they built, but Ace noticed the direction of smoke and felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. It didn't settle right with him and he quickly jumped down from his perch and ran through the blue blood area to Sabo's home.

Approaching the area, it was his friend's home that was on fire and he felt his heart thunder. Eyes skimmed the area, finding the stuck-up parents with Stelly as they tried to explain they were all out to a firefighter with striking red hair. The man was familiar to Ace as the hero that saved Luffy when he was younger, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment as he moved over to them. Dark eyes still skimmed around as he felt panic begin to build up and stopped with heavy breaths.

"Where's Sabo?!" The boy shouted while looking up to the startled parents, both turning heads with wide eyes. A grimace is in his direction, but he didn't care as he noticed how they weren't going to answer him. "Where's Sabo?!" The shout made them flinch while they stayed silent and Ace felt horror wash through him. "YOU BASTARDS LEFT HIM IN THERE?!" The screech brought attention while the firefighter came closer to calm him, but the  _scream_  coming from the home made him jerk to look at the home in surprise. "SABO!" Ace screamed back with eyes stinging as he immediately bolted for the home engulfed in flames, but arms grasped around him.

"Wait!" The voice is different and Ace watched as the red-haired fire fighter and a longer haired man with dreadlocks were both running with helmets finding their heads while going into the home. "We will get him out." The voice tried coaxing the boy who had tears spilling over freckled cheeks as he gave out noises and jerking in the hold.

"Sabo, Sabo!" The hollers were muffled as he was brought to a shoulder and tried to hold back his cries at the thought of losing his best friend. Fear ran through him as dread gave him a cold sweat and let himself grip to the man holding to him so he could try to view the fire. It felt like it took hours to get his best friend out, able to look when hearing the shouting, but was still held in place. Paramedics were there to take over and Ace watches with frightened grey eyes gleaming with more unshed tears. He watches as they are blocking his view for a minute before he is out of the grasp when the EMT moved a bit.

"Whoa, kid!" The red-haired firefighter tried stopping him, but Ace slipped under hands and was by the blond on the ground. Seeing the left side burned, the tears began down his freckled cheeks and tried to stop the hands from pulling him back.

"No! I need to be there for him! SABO NEEDS ME! HE ONLY HAS ME!" The scream leaves the dark-haired boy in panic as they start strapping in the blond on a stretcher to transport him.

"He will be taken care of," the voice tries to calm him as Ace is uncontrollably sobbing. "He  _will_  live and I will make sure to get the visiting hours for you as soon as they are available." The red-haired firefighter is speaking to try and soothe him as his hands grip at a heavy jacket. Grey eyes show dread and fear of what is happening, trembling as he wasn't really aware of what he would do if he lost his best friend or how he would break it to Luffy. Though, he slowly calms with a small nod as he begins to understand that the man is being truthful on his friend living and let's himself be pulled into a hold.

"Shanks," a man with dark hair and strands of grey showing is standing with a cigar between fingers. "I need to speak with the kid…" The firefighter nods to the police officer and slowly coaxes Ace to calm and speak with the officer.

"I will get you some water." Shanks comments while helping him to the officer, who begins leading Ace to a police cruiser and sits him on the hood of it.

"My name is Officer Smoker," the man begins while snuffing out his cigar to the bottom of his boot. He shifts to soon kneel in front of the kid with eyes looking up to dark ones that gleam in a mixture of emotions. "What's your name?"

"Ace…" A soft sniffle follows with a hand rubbing to an eye, trying to stop anymore tears.

"Listen, Ace, I am going to ask you some questions pertaining to your friends home life…" As Smoker mentions the last part of his sentence, eyes quickly show hatred and anger. "I want you to answer to the best of your ability."

"Yes, sir." It didn't take much for Ace to agree as he hoped this would help Sabo get away from such a life, especially if his parents were going to basically leave him in the home to burn alive.

"Good, let's get started…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ace laid out everything to the point that Smoker had to have someone else there to take notes on everything. The kid was helpful for stating what he could with so much honesty in those eyes that it was almost unbelievable on how he kept himself together. After getting the full statement, they had to make sure Ace got home safely, where Dadan had first thought that he got into trouble. Before Ace had been let out of the cruiser, Dadan was told of what happened and caused her to be perplexed and asking of Sabo's state immediately. She was aware of the two's friendship and was relieved to know that Sabo  _would_  make it once treated. As they discussed a little more on how Shanks would provide information on visiting hours, Luffy dashed past to the cop car with excitement of seeing one that looked different than the town he was from before.

"Ace!" The younger brother cheers at seeing the other who was let out of the vehicle by Luffy, which the boy was still not seeing the conflict on Ace. "Did you go for a ride?! That's so cool!" He exclaims while Ace soon grabs to a hand to bring the other in for a tight hug, trying to gather himself together. "Ace?" The questioning comes out in worry as he notices the tension of the other holding him. Slightly smaller hands come up to the back of Ace and gives rubs of confusion as something slowly starts dawning on him. "Where's… where's Sabo? Did you go meet up with Sabo?"

"Ma'am," Smoker comments as he notices the interaction and Dadan understands that Ace wasn't in the best mindset. As she was about to move to the two boys, Ace pulls back with a smile down at Luffy to ruffle his hair.

"Sabo's going to be alright… His parents were being mean again, but he will be alright now." Ace calmly mentions with a reassuring look and its evident he is bottling up everything for the other's sake for now.

"Again?! It's not right that Sabo has to deal with them!" Luffy complains before grabbing to his brother with a tight hug. "One day, we will have a base good enough for him to stay!" He continues and receives ruffles to his hair and its evident that Ace is already anxious over everything happening.

"We will wait for Shanks to call." Dadan comments, proud of her older boy and soon gives a firm look. "And we would  _happily_  take in another if need be."

"I will try my best, but with Ace's involvement, I am not sure how well that will go. I will keep you and the kid updated." Smoker comments and receives a grateful nod as he soon moves back to his car. "Alright, get in the house and eat something!" He mentions to the two boys, getting a whine from Luffy and is merely led with small pushes by Ace.

"You had been waiting out there, we should eat something." Ace merely says as he was holding himself strong, knowing he would see his friend soon enough.

**~.~.~**

Ace appeared through the doorway into the hospital room to see his friend resting to the pillows, propped up into a more sitting position. Dadan stayed outside of the door—leaving Luffy at home as he was now aware that Sabo was in the hospital, but not on what for. The nurse checking over the machines glances to Ace and soon makes herself scarce after writing a couple more things down. When he got closer, the exposed eye tiredly opened to show the green that he missed and Ace smiles brightly that his friend is awake. Moving more quickly as he lets the other adjust with a hand rubbing to that eye, he made sure to be on Sabo's right so he could see him better. When moving to get onto the bed to sit next to the other, he carefully grabs to the hand that returns to the bed.

"Ace…" The whisper is hoarse and dark eyes flare in relief as he carefully grips the other's hand.

"I'm so glad you are…  _okay_ , Sabo…" He starts while adjusting to reach for the cup of water that has a straw, helping immediately for his friend to drink some of it before placing it back to the table. Of course, his words weren't the best for what happened, but he had been afraid he lost his best friend and didn't know what he would have done.

"I heard you…" Sabo whispers with a look of absolute delight of the other shouting to him to be there. He grips the hand as much as he can with the IV on the top and notices as Ace shifts closer to bring the hand up to his chest and his other hand places on the forearm.

"I tried to stay by you… they said I had to wait though…" Ace mentions with pursed lips and looks to the green eye showing how he was so happy about those words. "I will always be here for you, Sabo. You are the most important person to me…" He admits while the fingers move along his chest and a wide smile shows on Sabo, feeling his heart flutter and it was evident that Sabo felt elation from those words as it messed slightly with the monitor, but neither seemed to care about the noise difference.

"Thank you, Ace… I won't leave you  _ever_."


	6. Chapter 6

After all that happened and Luffy got over his panic state lasting a few days, they would visit as much as they could and Ace made sure that he was the closest. If Luffy wasn't used to it, then he would have been bothered, but he knew his older brothers were close and have been since before him. This worked out on days when Ace especially needed those days to be the only one to visit Sabo and make sure to have the silence of being able to touch the other he almost lost. Those points of time had even the nurses not wanting to disturb them, only quietly bringing in food for them and promptly leaving. The two friends were in their own world, clinging to one another with looks lingering and smiles showing as soft whispers would show.

It took a few weeks before Sabo could go back to school and Ace was right there with him to adjust. The teachers showed pity as Sabo wasn't allowed to do too much as he got exhausted quickly if he did and Ace was there to support him. It was assigned by the counselor of the school that Ace would be best suited to help the other and help carry books along with gathering any missing homework. In the first week back to school, he only did half days and stayed in the hospital for observation.

When he was allowed full days the second week, they began to ready him to be released from the hospital and do occasional checkups. This brought fear in the boys, but were told that Sabo's parents were under trial right now and not allowed within twenty-five  _miles_  of the boy. The court dates were the only time they were allowed close enough and had heavy supervision to make sure they did nothing. They thought maybe he would go along with Dadan, but as the officer said it was because of Ace's involvement that he wasn't allowed until after everything, but he needed a place now.

That's how he ended up faced with Benn Beckman.

"I would gladly have you as a foster child," Benn mentions one time and Sabo had been surprised that one of the firefighters would offer. "I don't want you boys being split up as much as Dadan, so this way it's easier on her and you will have a full support for an actual family." The man continues as he shows his stoic appearance and makes sure that it shows he was only thinking for Sabo, making the young male comfortable with the situation and wanting nothing but the best for him.

"I get to see Ace with no problems?" The question shows Sabo's only concern and has that usual look of uncaring, but hints with passion as he talks of his friend.

"Of course," Benn reassures and wonders how bad the kid had it to be so reliant on Ace alone. It was like Sabo felt no other trust except with Ace and, to Benn, that meant a lot of mental damaging from his biological parents starting from an early age.

"Then I am okay with that," Sabo merely comments before going back to his homework as he sits in a chair in the dining hall of the hospital. He has foregone the eyepatch and has his eye open. It took some time, but he could still see with it and had to only readjust to the lighting. Of course, there was a possibility of later impacting his vision, but for now it merely had the emerald eye be of a couple shades lighter.

"Then I will make the arrangements to get you out of here in a couple days." Benn says while moving to stand and pats to the good shoulder of the child before making his way out, seeing Ace standing in the hall with hands in pockets.

Dark eyes find him as Ace realizes they are done talking and soon moves to go into the room, a smile starting to show when seeing the blond. It was clear on how much the two felt for one another and as Benn watches Ace sit with the other, the two are smiling brightly like he has never seen so much joy for another human being. The two are close, Benn knowing he was making a good choice for taking in Sabo to protect their friendship and just wanting the boys not to have to worry about anymore interferences of letting them be. Benn could tell they were good for one another, especially what the two have been through and needed someone to open up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chappie is going to have another age jump and be a bit longer~! The chapters will range in size depending on what I have in mind and such. I hope you all like it so far! (this has me caught up with ff, so regular updates from now after this!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age jump to get the story flowing~! Hope you enjoy!

“You take that back right now, _fucker_!” Ace growls as he stands in front of an upper classmen, teeth clenching tight as he glares in threat. 

They were both fifteen now, being freshmen in the spring time and the year almost over coming up in May. Sabo had a hard time once they got to the high school as teenagers were brutal with gossip and he had scarring so bluntly obvious. Not only that, but the rumors about how his parents abandoned him and got merely a slap on the wrist and told to live in another state always brought disgust in him—not even getting Stelly taken from them because they showed so much ‘love’ for the boy. It made him always hide his emotions, but deep down it bothered him that he started using his hair to grow out enough to cover the left side of his face, tilting his head to help with that. No matter what, though, Ace stood by his side in reassurance and was always there to snap at anyone looking at the blond wrong. 

“Or _what_ , Freshie?” The guy with his two buddies standing are laughing as they had just told Sabo he was a walking freak show and other things to pull at the way he looked. Sabo was sure he would get over the name calling, but the pain of flames burning him were still very fresh in his memories no matter if it had been three years. 

“I use your face to wipe the floor with!” Ace snaps as he defends his friend with a firm stance and head held high no matter if he hadn’t fully got his growth spurt for height yet, which actually made Sabo taller than him at the moment—even though he wasn’t done growing either. 

Another fight broke out, Sabo never leaving his friend vulnerable even if he was still bothered by it all. A twinge always got to him as he easily twisted one guy’s arm and swung him into the lockers to have the face slam first. It caused the guy to stay down, letting him drop to the ground, and Ace pummeled another guy while kicking the other guy to back off and Sabo let’s his face twist in anger. It boils in him at the thought of someone hurting his friend and he easily shifts fingers to do a type of claw. Approaching the other guy that was kicked away, he grabs to his face and trips him to soon throw him onto his back down to the concrete hall floors heavily. 

“BREAK IT UP!” A teacher is hollering as Sabo quickly grabs to Ace to get him to pull away from the student he had been wailing on, the one to make the comments in the first place. The guy’s face was no doubt going to be bruised, blood coming from a split lip and he could only crumple to the ground in whimpers. 

“Don’t you _ever_ talk about him like that again!” Ace roars out in anger and lets out a dangerous type of growl in his throat to show his displeasure of it even happening in the first place. 

“Ace, Sabo! To the Principle’s office _now_!” 

That wasn’t the first time they had heard those words and definitely was not the last. 

**~.~.~**

Ace is such a free spirit; Junior year becomes more spontaneous for him as girls start noticing his dreamy body after he began to go on runs through town more. Along with him is Sabo, showing to be rather well-defined and showing to be able to control his emotions better. It fools everyone, giving a smile that is fake to all the people around him except Ace, where he shows a true one that reaches his eyes. As they grow older, it shows how much they would soon enough get people flirting with them, but Sabo was harder to persuade into a date than Ace. 

Which Sabo gritted his teeth when Ace started to date and have a girl hanging onto him like he was some hanger and she was clothes. On most occasions it didn’t last long, but Sabo still had to hold his tongue at what his friend wanted to do and it was evident he placed himself by Ace’s side no matter what. A couple times he tried to appease others by giving in to date, but the girls always got irritated when he didn’t want to engage in any kind of touching with them, being bothered to the max. The farthest he gave was a hand or his arm for them to grasp onto to appease them, but anything more had him direct himself away as even the hand holding pushes his limits. 

“ _Excuse you_?” Ace asks out in disbelief at the new fling he has going on and Sabo approaches in time to witness as Ace shoves the girl off from him. It secretly gives Sabo satisfaction of such a sight and wish he could yank the woman’s hair to get her away from his friend. “Get the fuck away from me if you are going to talk like that!” The words have Sabo pause in his tracks enough away to not disturb what was happening, maybe a little _too_ happy as it looked like a break-up. 

“You pick _him_ over your _girlfriend_?!” The girl shouts and they hardly noticed Sabo had approached as most people stare while somewhat gathering to have him blend with the crowd. They were right outside of the school and students gossip in hushed tones as they question on what could cause such a thing. 

“Of course! Sabo will always be my best friend!” Ace snaps out with a snarl and the blond realizes how this is about him, making him elated that he was important to his friend still after these years. “And like I give a fuck about if he has a different preference! If you can’t get over yourself to realize I hold someone higher than you because I have been with him since kids then you can forget it!” A hand swings out as he holds himself firm with his words and sneers at the woman. 

“Like I would want to get caught with some fag!” 

“Well honey you dated a half breed!” It was startling to everyone on the words, even to Sabo as he didn’t know that about his friend. It felt like he missed out on something and tried to remember if Ace ever hinted at it. 

“Disgusting!” The girl practically screams as she soon turns away while stalking away with a noise of being revolted. People stare on as Ace soon snarls at all the faces and soon turns to stalk away. 

Sabo had still been a part of the crowd and could see the tension on his friend, making him move. Shifting by people, he soon catches up to his friend as they rode together to school and were headed to Sabo’s car. It was quiet between them as Sabo kept his neutral expression and was trying to understand how he missed something so important. Getting to the car, they got in and began to pull out with the rest of the traffic as Ace scrunches in the seat as he contemplates over something. 

“I don’t want to go home right now.” The words leave Ace plainly and it only takes a couple roads before Sabo follows the request and heads down a dirt road where they knew of an area to park off to the side. Arriving and both getting out, they move along down the small path, not ever seeing anyone else here and Sabo was sure to stay patient for an opening. Feet moved along dirt of the bare path as they made it to the area of an opening in a field, a couple large boulders in place. It wasn’t until they got on the tallest one, sitting down, that Sabo let himself grab his friend’s hand. 

“I’m sorry if I complicate relationships.” Sabo apologizes as he hated seeing some of them fall apart because of him, but at the same time he delved in the fact that Ace still stood by him. 

“No, they don’t deserve me anyways…” Ace states out while turning his head and viewing to green eyes that show all the emotions he would give only for him. “I just can’t believe I let it slip out like I did…” 

“Slip out?” The questioning is to only have Ace clarify more on the meaning behind it. 

“The half breed thing…” Dark eyes stare to his friend and grips his hand with a strained expression pulling to his face. “That was a lie, really…” For some reason, Sabo feels his chest clench with ache at the thought his friend not being into males and he wasn’t quite sure on why. 

“Lie? As in?” The soft questioning only shows Ace a coaxing of acceptance in any way that he would be with his preferences. 

“I’m… I’m pretty sure I am gay.” Ace admits while his free hand rubs to a freckled cheek and drags dark eyes away nervously. “I’m still trying to figure everything out, but something in me is saying that I don’t cater to women like I should.” 

“You shouldn’t have that feeling,” Sabo starts as he shifts to grip his friend’s hand in reassurance. “If you like men, then you like men. If you like both, the you like both. Or if you like women, then you like women. There is no set way, society only sets those and not consider that everyone is different.” He continues as he stares to shocked eyes and made sure to show nothing but full on support. “Ace, don’t rush yourself. Dating isn’t important, especially at our age. If it helps, I don’t even know what I am, but I don’t like concerning over it. I am happy with how everything is. I have you and that’s enough.” Admitting to that all, Ace stares in surprise and let’s his fingers tighten to the hand in his. 

“Sabo,” the name leaves him as he smiles like the warming sun. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Be dating those god-awful girls.” The blunt answer comes out and makes Ace laugh hard. 

“Probably!” Ace admits while pulling on his friend to bring him closer to give a firm hug. “You are the greatest, Sabo!” The hold causes a festering in Sabo’s chest and returns the hug with a deep inhale as he thrums in bliss of the contact. For some reason, the hug felt to be on a deeper level and green eyes stare up towards the sky, letting himself enjoy the breeze as he noticed how his hands didn’t want to let go. 

“I will always be the greatest for you.” Sabo reassures, his friend gripping tightly in appreciation and soon pulls away with a grin. 

“I know,” Ace comes back with as he laughs with a large smile, eyes closing and let’s himself face up to the sky to let the sun beat down on him with warmth. Their hands find each other again and green eyes couldn’t help but stare in sudden longing at the glowing of his friend. 

Sabo felt his heart skip a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you mean _moving_?” Sabo asks in stress at Benn sitting him down to talk. If anything, he thought maybe this would be one of those late ‘birds and bees’ awkward talks as he hadn’t had one of those and last time Benn brought it up for a minute before just giving him a book. Sabo desired the awkward talk over what he was hearing with his own ears at this moment. 

“Shanks and I had been offered a place at the station in Grand Line City where we will be paid for our job instead of volunteer here. Plus, there is enough at the station here to be able to do this.” Benn explains, trying to let this part settle and knew it wasn’t sitting well with his foster child. 

“I… I can’t leave Ace…” Sabo states and soon hardens himself with clenched fists, eyes gleaming dangerously. “I _can’t_ leave Ace.” It slightly startles Benn on how much the blond is set on being with the other even after these years of getting him to open up more. 

“Sabo, you haven’t let me finish.” Benn firmly tells the other who seems to calm his expression, but the clenched fists prove otherwise. It was amazing how much of bodily reactions he could get out of Sabo when it was about his friend. “Shanks will be taking Ace and Luffy with us.” The words immediately having those fists relax and this gleam of delight appears in green eyes. 

“They would be coming along?” The tone shows to be a bit higher in pitch of being happy of this decision and Benn smiles to that. 

“Yes, I already told you I wouldn’t separate you boys.” The guardian clarifies and wonders if maybe he hadn’t been lenient enough. 

Benn knew high school would be rough and with the Junior year coming to an end, it should have still been a time for Sabo to flower. The two boys held dependently to one another, even with Ace showing to be more outgoing and friendly. Sabo has stayed to his neutral self, but Benn was at least happy to see when the boy shows of more emotions than a blank slate like those years ago. On occasion, he still found the blond like that, but seeing him show so brilliantly with Ace didn’t have him too worried. It seemed that Sabo adjusted accordingly to the people he favors and it just showed that Ace is his favorite. 

“Shanks is actually going over this evening to talk with the boys, Dadan has already agreed and have permission from the federal to do so.” Benn explains as he enjoys when the blond could be relaxed and show a lighter atmosphere. 

The only down side there was that Benn is worried about is the older boys would have to adjust for their Senior year in a bigger school with no one they are aware of. It was somewhat alright as they will have each other and not many were exactly friends here so they will be able to somewhat adjust for one final year. 

“I’m sure they will agree since Luffy really likes Shanks and, well, we both know Ace would never leave your side.” Benn comments to reassure Sabo even more, seeing the elation in those green eyes and a quirked smile of actual emotion than the fake one he carries around. 

“Yeah, I will ask him about it tomorrow at school.” The teenager mentions lightly and when Benn stepped aside, he got up with a relaxed posture and an atmosphere that showed to be practically floating. 

**~.~.~**

“Shanks says we will be living _right_ next door to you guys!” Ace claims in excitement as they were at lunch on a bench outside to enjoy the weather and be alone to themselves. “It will be so much easier to see you whenever I want! I bet Benn will even give us a key so we can just come in!” 

“They could always put up a fence in the backyard to connect both yards and leave backdoors unlocked, during the day anyways.” Sabo comments while he is smiling as well in enjoyment of having his friend sitting on the tabletop to face him, picking at the assortment of fruits he brought for lunch. 

“Oh! We could sneak out together and hang out!” Excitement shows with a wide grin and he begins to laugh while holding an apple slice. 

“Sneak out? We could just hang out in our rooms.” The clarification has Ace pout and soon munches the slice before kicking lightly to his friend. 

“You can’t get a good view of the stars in bedrooms, stupid.” Ace keeps his pout and Sabo is lightly surprised before chuckling and patting to a leg. 

“Okay, well with that we could build a pallet to lay out on to view up at the sky.” Sabo mentions while taking the last couple of grapes and pops them in his mouth. 

“That’s a great idea! I’m sure we could figure out the sales around there and such by the local newspaper!” A grin is bright on the freckled face, having Sabo stare in absolute adoration of his friend. “I don’t know what I would do without you!” Ace comments with a laugh and press a foot against the blond’s thigh and continues to finish off the fruit snacks. At the words, it has Sabo’s chest aching in delight of what had been said and can’t help his lingering grin as he looks upon the other. 

“Get arrested most likely.” Sabo responds and receives a gasp of feigned hurt, hand moving to a chest to show dramatization.

“Would not! How dare!” The words are followed with an over dramatic dip back as he feigns hurt, making Sabo laugh lightly. Ace straightens up with a smile and let’s his heart thunder at the way he loved hearing the chords of joy and enjoys those green eyes solely on him with such passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more~! So a bit more skipping and in the next few chapters Marco should be appearing. Glad you all love~!


	9. Chapter 9

After spending the summer adjusting to their home, the school year began and Luffy had it hit off with many people within the first month and gained more along the way. On the other hand, Ace and Sabo were having a hard time placing themselves as they were looked oddly upon. Though there was two people who first talked to Ace in interest of being friends and noticed Sabo came along with the package. Izo and Thatch liked Sabo, but they were still trying to figure him out since they knew someone similar to how the blond interacts, so it left them only feeling a  _bit_  awkward when alone with him for anything—not that he made much effort to socialize.

Currently like Izo's situation right now as he waits with the ever-quiet man sitting a comfortable distance, but not saying he was completely ignoring Izo. These points of time had Izo working hard to find a good conversation to start with as they waited for the two that had detention. Thatch and Ace didn't mean to get it, they had been caught up with something with three other troublemakers and accused of being part of the ploy. Not wanting to cause too much trouble, they willingly went to detention after school for the hour and half that it lasts.

"Nah, Sabo?" Izo begins, showing a trail of curiosity stringing in his voice as he gathers a hum and the tilt of the head. After just a minute longer, as Sabo had been reading, those green eyes drag to find him with a neutral look, but it was slightly aloof. "How exactly did you meet Ace? If you don't mind me asking, that is…" A look of slight searching is there before Sabo shifts to sit up a bit more and marking the book page with a thumb so it may rest to his lap closed on the finger.

"I do not mind…" A smile lingers along Sabo's lips and gives a short chuckle in remembrance. "It wasn't exactly what you would expect, but the first time we ever met he told me he hated my guts." Izo is surprised by those words and is on his way to speak, but Sabo gives a soft snort to stop him. "He hated  _everyone's_  guts when we were kids, to be fair." This information added has Izo nodding a bit more in understanding before crossing an arm over his crossed leg while the other arm moves for a hand to have fingers rest under his chin.

"I was about to say, I found that unfathomable as you two are really close." Izo mentions while smiling as it seems to please Sabo at the comment, and it always left the blond as a mystery to him. A soft chill runs up his spine at the slight breeze, noticing as fall really was seeming to come to an end in the next couple weeks. "Oh yes, you two should join our family for a Christmas Party, it won't be on the Eve or Day of, but the weekend beforehand." The words come out as Izo adjusts himself, fixing his sweater shirt he is wearing, choosing a light one but knew he would need to gather his heavier ones out soon.

"A Christmas Party?" Sabo inquires with an eyebrow raised, already knowing Ace would be on board with it completely without details. "I will ask my guardian, but I am sure he will be alright with it, especially since Ace will most likely be allowed." A nod of agreeance is there, Izo aware of the two's guardians associated from the last place they moved from and even lived next to each other now.

"I do have to warn, though, our other family members will be back as well. We have quite a bit of brothers and sisters, so if either of you need a minute it's not a big deal." Izo reassures, knowing his family—though not really by blood or even fully adopted—can be  _overbearing_  especially when it came to friends of any family member, which is how Bay and Doma got dragged to gatherings a lot as well.

"That is thoughtful, I appreciate it." Sabo mentions with a smile that Izo is used to never reaching his eyes, but it would if it was Ace. It had Izo ponder if it was because of the fact they have been friends for so long, maybe the blond had been like that in the beginning as well with Ace? Once they both getting past each other's exterior? Nothing about their childhood was ever brought up, but he knew by a slim chance of Ace speaking reassuring to Sabo about his scars that it was a big part of it. It was coincidental, Sabo seeming to have a low point and his friend was immediately catering to show his compassion while they were more in a private area.

"When you both come over and shown a tour of the home as most likely Haruta or Namur will be eager to," a soft chuckle leaves Izo at the thought alone and there is a short chortle of amusement leaving Sabo when remembering the first meeting the two freshmen. "Then I will comment on where to get the most private space, though someone might check on you."

"Again, it is greatly appreciated." Sabo continues with a tone showing he was, but those eyes stayed a clean slate of no actual meaning to his words, giving a show of not truly meaning it though he probably did in some way. Most could over look such a thing, but Izo had grown used to it as one of their brothers was sort of similar, but they had grown to Marco through childhood so it was second nature not to think on it with him.

"Did you see when Bonney freaked out about Kidd slamming her pie into Law's face?!" Thatch's voice rings through the air after the door to the school opens to let them out. A hand is hitting to Ace's arm and the two were busting up laughing again while trailing over to the two sitting and waiting.

"Took long enough!" Izo complains haughtily with his nose to the sky and earns a whine from Thatch before a grin of mischief.

"You really did miss me~!" It's clearly showing a string of being flirtatious and fully meaning it, unlike with others where he did for fun.

"As if," a huff leaves Izo with a soft blush lingering his cheeks, hating when the other was trying to be flirty towards him.

The two had been 'tip toeing' around each other as they live in the same home, different rooms, and were told that it would not be seen odd. That clearly embarrassed them both when their father pulled them aside during the summer before senior year to explain that they could only date once out of school. It was to play everything safe and let them test the waters as they may be 'family' but were not related or signed by legal documents as Thatch was a foster child, but Izo was considered a runaway that just happened to stay with them now after his home life was too bad to withstand.

"We are busy the weekend before Christmas!" Ace cheers as he is up next to Sabo and grinning widely in excitement.

"I heard," Sabo comments with endearing eyes glimmering to his friend and it shows a hint of yearning, having Izo question on the two's relationship. It especially raised questions as Ace was showing a similar longing within dark eyes, but the two were merely smiling to one another.

"We should wear matching sweaters!" Ace suggests, gaining a chuckle from the blond who is enjoying the way Ace flops next to him on the water fountain ledge, the fountain bare of water as it was turned off.

"No fair! You told me no!" Thatch complains, gaining Ace to kick legs out with a laugh and throwing an arm around Sabo's shoulders. Hands shifted, losing place in the book, but not one reaction was there of such a thing bothering him as he let himself be pulled closer.

"That's because Sabo would like my sweater idea better!" Ace points out his free hand in explanation and gains a snort from Sabo.

"All ugly Christmas sweaters are the same to me." The blond explains, gaining a laugh from them all and Ace keeps his arm in place before letting it slip behind the other for a small lingering touch. Though, it only lasted for a mere moment before he was leaning forward to stick his tongue out at Thatch.

"Jealous!"

"Well,  _of course_! Here I thought I was your best friend!" A feigned expression of hurt lingers with a hand to a forehead and Thatch leans back to the side more to make an exasperated noise. "Blasphemy!"

"You  _are_  my best friend, Thatch!" Ace yells up with laughter and it suddenly felt like all systems shut off as Sabo stares to his friend, schooling his face perfectly as that of neutrality.

Inside, Sabo is raising in panic on how suddenly someone else could be in the same place as him. It was unheard of and caused a mild panic to linger in his veins as they thrummed loudly in his ears. A feeling stirs as he looks to Thatch with a slight clench of his jaw, not understanding how he could be placed in such a spot. It made Sabo want to make that known fact disappear, but wasn't sure how to do that as his first thought is to make said man  _disappear_. Though, he couldn't as he held back that side of him since Thatch isn't a threat on being _too_  close as he had those amber eyes at Izo for something more, though they never admitted to such things.

"We should head to that karaoke place!" Thatch suggests after he was happy to know that he was seen as such with Ace, no one noticing the inner turmoil in Sabo.

"Sounds fun!" Ace hops up in a chirp of excitement, Izo getting up to brush off his long skirt that he loves to wear—which when he started to wear such things took Thatch to make anyone back off. Sure, some people still poked fun at his choice to dress more comfortably with women's clothes, but they didn't push too much as they were a part of the Newgate family, and  _no one_  liked messing with that family.

"Could we not wager this time?" Izo asks in exasperation as Ace and Thatch usually start a song battle, hard to judge when they knew Ace would always get a definite vote.

"No promises!" Thatch comments while moving up to him and then Ace was gripping to Sabo's hand.

"Come on~!" Ace is grinning brightly and Sabo makes sure the other can't tell how bothered he is by what he had just heard, letting himself smile.

"Impatient as ever." The words linger as he stands and lets the hand tug him lightly before it lets go. "You should sing that one song again…" Sabo suggests as he gets his book into his sling of a bag and Ace is right next to him as they trail behind the other two that begin bickering—Thatch mostly teasing.

"What? The one by Hozier?" Ace questions and gets a smile in return, having him show a brilliant one back with a bump against the blond. "But you sing it  _way_  better, Sabo." The comment has green eyes flicker in surprise and a dusting of pink finds its way to rest along cheeks. "You should really sing it, you would win any of these battles, hands down." Ace keeps on, causing Sabo to stir in delight at the compliments and having to swallow thickly.

"But the way your voice dips makes it better," Sabo starts back as he craves to see a stirring in the other that only he knew how to draw out perfectly if he does it well enough. Confusion is showing lightly with a tilt of Ace's head and this is when Sabo smirks. "Plus, the way you make a throaty growl with those deeper notes, it makes everything better." It does as he predicts, freckled cheeks flushing with eyes dilating somewhat and a scowl shows as Ace is  _pleased_  with such things said.

"I don't get why you like that stupid gravelling noise." It's a show of a pout and clearly shy about the compliments.

"Because I enjoy the sound, protective and enticing." The words spill from Sabo, biting the inside of his cheek as he didn't mean for that to come out. He is pleasantly surprised though as he hears a soft whine, barely audible if it weren't for the fact he lingered next to his friend. Chancing it, green eyes flicker to notice Ace pursing lips with red cheeks and looking away as some shaky breaths comes from nostrils.

The sight pleases Sabo as his veins thrum for  _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises on update rate, but I have a good low of ideas going so let's hope for the best on that! Hope you all enjoyed~! Reviews are always welcomed~!


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong?" Ace asks while green eyes find him and he can't help but worry of his friend being so quiet while hanging over at his house.

"Nothing?" Sabo questions as Thatch and Izo are talking about some pizza options from a paper menu, Shanks teasing them about their decisions like usual. It was hardly a new sight as they had been friends since the beginning of the year and with the weather getting colder, they hung out indoors more often to stay out of the cold.

"Come on for a second," the reply comes as Ace did not believe for a bit nothing was wrong. "Shanks, I can bring my system down, right?"

"Sure thing!" The guardian chirps up from his spot as he stands next to the couch that the guests rest on.

"Need help?" Thatch offers with a wide grin and Ace returns a similar smile while waving a hand out.

"Nah, Sabo is going to help me!" The response have them accept it and soon the two leave to go up the stairs. When reaching Ace's room, he turns to see Sabo tugging at his blond hair to be in place on the left side—a clear indication to being filled with anxiety. A frown lingers on Ace as he waits to grab the other's hand and pull him closer with himself practically against Sabo, who stares in surprise as they were the same height now. "What's bothering you? You know you can tell me…" Worried dark eyes stare into the more visible green eye, causing hands to move immediately. Ace moves fingers through blond hair to pull bangs back to have his friend frowning to him, a light cringe at being exposed.

"I just thought I was your best friend…" A mutter leaves Sabo as he flickers eyes away and tries to hide the fact that he has been boiling over what happened.

"What?" Confusion is obvious on Ace's face before thinking back to what could have brought this up.

" _You are my best friend, Thatch!"_

The words echo in his head in realization and can see how it bothered Sabo, rubbing him the wrong way. It takes Ace a moment to gather himself to make sure he clarifies how much the blond means to him. Releasing blond hairs, his fingers find the t-shirt on the other and stares down for a moment. The silence is tense, both noticing it before Ace shifts to have his eyes up again with teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

"That's because you are so much  _more_  than that Sabo… I have no way to place you," Ace admits as those confused eyes look to him and receives a tilt of the head. It's clear that Sabo is interested on what exactly about the situation has his heart racing like no other. "I don't know… It's kind of just like, you are there by my side no matter what? You are more than a friend, more than a  _best_   _friend_ …" The words come out as Ace tries to place his mindset in one place, but is having a hard time. "I… I don't… know what it is…"

Sabo moves to grip hands with his own and views over the nervous way Ace bites to his lower lip again. The racing heart Sabo feels is accompanied by his chest aching, and there is so much running through his head. Many things ranging to how Ace would always be with him, being placed higher than just best friend, and how that spot seems to be reserved just for  _him_. Watching as cheeks flush lightly, lips shifting to try and explain more, but no words come out. Sabo swallows as he feels a thrill in him, loving the bursting of dark eyes as he inches closer with his face tilted a bit more. The simple brush of lips causes a hitch of breath before there is the sound of thundering of the stairs.

"What do you guys want for pizza?!" Shanks asks as the two had parted with Ace showing to be flustered, moving to get his game system and Sabo schools his emotions easily, though he hides his hands behind him as they tremble. "Izo wants Hawaiian and Thatch lotsa meat!" The guardian comes around the railing finally as he notices Sabo first as he is in view before coming into the room more, Ace calming himself just enough.

"Lotsa meat is good for me!" Ace chirps up with a grin to his guardian to show nothing was wrong and was immediately believed.

"I like Hawaiian…" Sabo joins in clarification and Shanks laughs while leaving with a wide grin.

"Gotcha!" Feet begin thundering back down the steps, unluckily for Benn as he probably could hear the noise a bit in their home.

Green eyes flicker to his friend, feeling himself one step away from how much his attraction could grow. Ace stands with his game system, looking to Sabo with a flush on his face and sheepishly smiles. "Help me?" It was a simple question and Sabo is wondering if he is avoiding what just happened or wants to go down stairs because of everyone else.

A feeling swells in Sabo as he calculates everything that just happened, thinking on how his  _flirting_ —he finally admits—was being returned these past months ever since the end of school last year. Sabo knew something lingered between them, something more than what wants to blossom. The fact that they almost  _kissed_  should be proof enough and Sabo felt himself being actually angry that Shanks interrupted that. Seeing the way that Ace may want to forget what just happened felt unacceptable to Sabo as he wanted nothing more than to claim Ace, his mind chanting ' _mine_ ' in a possessive tone.

Moving the few steps, he grabs the system, placing it to the entertainment center quickly, Ace complaining on how it was somewhat hanging on the edge before hushed. "Mmh?" A hum of questioning is there as Sabo has lips to his and is shocked, but soon squinting dark eyes.

Pure bliss blossoms through Ace's chest as he soon moves hands to grab at the other's face. They press harshly together, Ace feeling like he hasn't been up from beneath waves this past year and enjoys the hand running through his hair and the other moving to be around his waist. Lips shift, Ace groaning lightly as he tilts and let's his body quiver in absolute delight. They pause as they hear of Thatch complaining that if they needed an extra hand they can just ask. Pulling mouths away, Ace searches green eyes that gleam to him in so much passion that has him breath out in a shudder.

"I will always happily keep myself in the top spot for you…" It's a breathless whisper as Sabo wants to make sure the other understands, holding back his tongue from claiming how Ace was  _his_ , the word ' _mine_ ' replaying in his head still as it wants to slip out.

"Good, I don't want you anywhere else…" The words come out as they soon have to move when hearing another holler. "Sorry! Tried to find the other controller!" Ace yells back as he is enough away to not be in Sabo's ear and the two are gathering the system—no matter how much neither wanted to pull hands away.

Sabo feels himself thrumming with pure  _delight_  that he could share such an intimate moment with Ace.

**~.~.~**

"It's too bad we can't lay outside…" A whine leaves Ace as he lay on the floor with Sabo right next to him, the room belonging to the latter.

"It's too cold. It would be bad if either of us freezes to death." Sabo mentions as they had heads tilted back to somewhat view the stars, but it wasn't the same. They still didn't move though as Ace begins to laugh lightly and the sound of crinkling is there as he is in the chip bag between them.

"I guess that's true, but I would gladly warm you up, Sabo." The comment lingers, causing a thick swallow from the blond as he enjoys the thought of cuddling with the other.

"A shower would be faster, especially if we are  _both_  out in the cold." Sabo mentions and hears the back of chips being moved from its spot and then a hand finds his that has been resting to the floor. A silence lingers as they are merely looking to the white ceiling that contrasts with the dark blue on the walls and they could hear the chatter of Benn and Shanks down stairs in the living room, Luffy gone to a friend's house for the weekend.

"Nah… Sabo?" The soft tone is there, laced in curiosity and slight confusion, receiving a hum in return to continue. A grip is to Sabo's hand as he notices his friend let out a small shaky breath. "Is… Is it bad that I want to touch you?" The question is sincere and almost asking as he didn't want to make the blond uncomfortable.

"No…" Sabo whispers as he tries to control the thrumming hormones that spike alive at being aware of the situation. "I want to touch you, too, Ace…" A sharp inhale is there with a grip to his hand and he knows it is of surprise.

"R-Really?" It is a question of befuddlement as Ace knew how much his friend didn't care for touching. He always assumed Sabo grew used to his hand holding and hugs, but after the kiss had his mind swarming on if the blond would be okay with more.

"Only from you…" Sabo whispers and is somewhat surprised as a body shifts on top of him, straddling one leg as dark eyes are looking to him in shock. A giddy sense is about Ace, showing a gleeful smile of being allowed such a thing and doesn't hesitate to drop his body. Sabo's breaths out, controlling his thrumming veins as he was over the moon about how close Ace is with those hands grasping to his sides to relax more. The way Sabo moved his hands along the others back gained soft sighs and a more relaxed body and he couldn't help, but to bring them more along the other with a comforting hold.

Neither were sure where this placed them, but they didn't care as long as they had one another there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to show his face~!

When they had finally gone over to the Newgate’s home, they were planning to stay for the night as they were given permission. Hell, Edward called Benn and Shanks himself to have Sabo and Ace over for the night as they didn’t want anyone driving so late with snow, but reassured if the boys needed to come home that he would get them home. The greeting was completely boisterous and Ace fit in perfectly well with the activities. 

Then they met _Marco_. 

“You two will be in my room for the night, though it will be only one bed. It’s the biggest one besides a few others, yoi.” Sabo was watching the man with a frown as he stares back with blue eyes, staying stoic in appearance. 

“Are you sure? Sabo and I wouldn’t be bothered if we stayed in the living room.” Ace comments as he is viewing the other with a grin and Sabo hates that there is a flicker of interest lingering in those dark eyes. It has been awhile since he held that look, but last time hadn’t been for a person and instead of an item—which happens to be his game system. 

“It’s quite alright, I am not bothered.” Marco reassures with a small smirk lingering with those half-lidded eyes focused on Ace. 

“And here Ace was excited for a sleepover in the living room.” Sabo perks up loud enough that a couple others heard him. 

“That’s a great idea!” Haruta chirps up in excitement as the one to hear those words first, hollering to Thatch and their _Pops_ about it. The way Ace looks to his long-time friend shows a beaming grin and hugs onto Sabo with small hops. 

“You always know what I am thinking~!” Ace cheers as he squeezes his friend before pulling away and moving to Haruta who was waving hands around towards their father, who is laughing in amusement. As soon it was just the two blonds left, Sabo flickers green eyes with a glare and is met with an eyebrow of interest. A sneer appears along Sabo for a brief moment before wipes it clean off with neutrality and flicks eyes to notice Ace glance over, having him smile. 

Sabo was sure to protect his love from any prying hands. 

**~.~.~**

A somewhat party was thrown a little later in the evening at Ace mention of how his birthday fell on the first, New Year’s. It was a little startling, Ace not having _big_ birthday parties and was appreciating all of the festivities last thrown together with Thatch and Bay making a cake for him. It would take a little time, but no one had planned to go to bed too early, especially if sleeping in the living room. 

The time passes, Sabo adjusting as best as he could and knew Marco was somewhat watching him. It was interesting as he always notices those blue eyes give him the same look as he does to Ace as well. Nothing was quite clear, but all Sabo knew was that this Marco was someone showing interest to Ace, who was lightly returning it with a giddy appearance. Though, that didn’t stop Ace from being attached to Sabo more than not. Most viewed it as a way to adjust to so many people, but Thatch and Izo would lightly mention how they were stuck at the hip. They never denied the claim and no one showed to be bothered of their closeness. 

Night rolled around with them settling in the living room to wind down, though it was first joined with drawing on Namur’s face as he passed out first. Ace and Sabo had an immunity for being first time guests, but they did find it funny at Izo threatening to drown them in glitter if they dared touch him, so he had immunity too. Everyone was settling down more, Sabo laying closer to the window as he lets his eyes gaze up towards the moon he could see from his angle. It was late at night, somewhere in the early am and was one of the last to actually fall asleep. 

“Sabo…?” The whisper has him smiling and turning his head to see Ace peering to him from laying on his stomach. The grin widens and slowly begins crawling with his pillow tucked under his chin, causing Sabo to chuckle before being content of the other joining him. Ace gets comfortable and sneaks a hand under Sabo’s blanket to find fingers. The blond smiles in joy, feeling his heart thunder in his chest as he links his fingers with the other. “Did you have fun?” 

“Of course,” Sabo replies as he gazes to those dark eyes as Ace lays on his side with the pillow supporting his head, other arm bent under the pillow for more support. 

“I’m glad… I like seeing you happy, Sabo.” The words cause a thrumming in Sabo’s veins and has him grip the hand firmly, wanting to keep that face on his friend. The way it has dark eyes glimmering in happiness and he could feel the longing within those depths, wanting to have the other closer. Shifting, Sabo is on his side now to face his friend, moving his free hand to cup along a freckled cheek and giving a smile of reassurance. 

“I always want to make you happy… you are my life, Ace.” The words leave him softly, enjoying the hand gripping more and the way Ace shows delight makes his chest clench. The feeling of wanting more than to protect the other, harbor away him to not need anyone else than Sabo. Wanting the other to be dependent of him is always a curling desire, knowing even now that Ace does. There are moments where Sabo fears being left behind, but how they grew up together has gained a cemented place to have them practically linked together. 

“I don’t know where I would be without you…” The phrase is so common coming from Ace, but it’s for reassurance as he waits for his friend to make a comeback. 

“You would be without my love…” The answer this time startles Ace, flickering eyes in search and feels his heart thundering with blood rushing through him. It takes a few minutes for Ace to soon show a wide grin, feeling warmth and flusters in his stomach at what he had heard. 

“I wouldn’t want to be without that.” Ace replies as he is happy to know that Sabo meant what he said, showing that he loved Ace deeply. They wouldn’t touch up more on it, Sabo taking his time lightly with these new grounds, but the blond knew he would make sure to bring the other to be his love, protecting him from anyone who intends to hurt or eye him like candy. Ace was his, the word ‘mine’ beginning to play through his mind as he holds Ace’s hand firmly and wishes he could engrave the pure look upon his friend’s face to his memory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies~!

"See those damn fairy sprinkles? What a fucking faggot!" Laughter rings out as Sabo was walking by the corner of an outdoor building, being the last to put away some things in the shed for gym class. Two guys were clearly skipping class and the words had him sharpen to attention as he had heard those words directed to his friend before.

"It's only fitting as the little bitch he is!" More laughter rings out as they sputter more names and Sabo lets himself trail closer.

"Who exactly?" The question comes out, the two not even noticing and the guy faced away merely waves a hand out with his head tilted.

"Ahahaha, just that fucking kid named after a fucking card!" More laughter rings out from the two as Sabo stops behind the guy and his buddy soon stiffens when meeting gleaming green eyes.

"H-heh, Todd, let's just go." The sound of his sputters shows the guy named Todd turning to notice the blond.

"Ha! If it isn't freakshow!" It didn't show to bother Sabo as he merely tilts his head and gives a raised eyebrow with his cold expression.

"Take back those words you said about Ace." Sabo speaks with a neutral tone, but the other guy who first noticed him was practically shaking at the aura forming around him.

"What ya going to do?" Todd laughs again in a throaty way that he purely found this amusing and wasn't expecting when a hand grips his bicep.

Sabo yanks the guy so his other hand comes up to grip fingers onto the throat, startling the other bully. Green eyes are lethal, gleaming dangerously in threat at Todd and grips a bit more. "Make sure you can't speak any more…" Blond hair shifts as eyes have a craze look in them, causing a flinch in Todd as a wicked grin shows. "Just give me the reason to fulfill that  _desire_." The voice drips dangerously and shows how much he was meaning it along with fingers tightening even more now.

"What the fuck, man?!" The startled yell leaves the bully pinned and is soon roughly thrown against the wall with Sabo showing a sneer as he keeps the pressure.

" _Don't talk about Ace ever again_." Sabo speaks heavily with only  _promises_  of what would happen if they dared to continue. The free student was quivering in his spot and was terrified on how those fingers dug into his friend's throat, watching in horror how Todd looks like he is about to pee himself.

"We won't! We won't!" Hands move to the side for a sign to give mercy and Sabo releases him before gripping his chin to yank him down to be level with his face more.

"I  _won't_  be generous next time." The grip is painful and Todd tries to nod while sputtering he agrees.

"Never again!" That is enough as Sabo releases him and fixes his shirt lightly and gives a smile holding a sinister meaning behind it.

"Do have a good day." It was scary how it was spoken in such a neutral way and Sabo leaves to head back for the main school—the two guys he scared actually heading back a few minutes later as they were too afraid to speak now.

**~.~.~**

"Huh," Ace let's out a noise of confusion as a couple guys practically tripped over each other to get away from him and have been noticeably avoiding him for the past few weeks. "What's up with them?" Dark eyes find Sabo who merely is smiling and gives a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't know," the blond replies as he stays close to his friend and enjoys that Ace practically leans against him.

"Hey!" Thatch comes up to them with a wide grin and doesn't even bat an eye that they were leaning along one another. "You two should come over! A couple of our brothers are home for a little while to be here for graduation. Well, one of them is back from a trip anyways!"

"Marco's back from his trip?" Ace asks with a flicker in dark eyes, having Sabo's stomach curl at the emotion as he has been trying to distract the other from thinking about that man.

"Yeah! He would totally want to see you guys! Especially since he would hang around when you guys came by!" Thatch mentions with a hand waving out saying he would meet them at their home while walking away and Ace chirped in agreeance.

"You hear that, Sabo? Marco just got back!" The blond holds his tongue as he swallows the growl down that wants to appear and merely smiles with a nod.

Ever since they met Marco, Sabo hated the way his friend got talking about the man. It wasn't that he completely ignored Sabo, the two of them still linger with touches and give chaste kisses when they could. Nothing was said on what exactly they were, but Sabo didn't push the other as he was the only one that Ace was like that with. The mention of Marco being back, though, has those dark eyes show desire to see the man and Sabo  _hated_  that.

They visited the Newgate family often and every time Marco showed himself had Ace being a bit more excited. Sabo couldn't understand, but there was a gleam in those blue eyes when he would glare to him, quick to flicker emotions when Ace looks to him. The fact that Ace was enthralled bothers him, but he made sure to keep himself in check as he finds himself pondering on how to stop this all. Those dark eyes were border lining what he does with Sabo and he absolutely would grimace whilst giving threatening glares to the damnable blue eyes.

It made him want to make the guy disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy~!

Sabo was grateful that Thatch's father got them both a job to start out in life, though they were in different departments. It was more of an assistant job for Sabo, helping Vista with what he needs and being offered the secretary part if keeping up how he was. Ace is under Jozu for security purposes of the building during the day, which made it easy to have lunch together. Though, it also made is easier for Marco to talk with them and ask to join for lunch that Ace happily agreed with.

It was evident that the man was trying to get on Sabo's good side, but it only had him grimacing at how bluntly he was trying to flirt with his love. A bite to the inside of his cheek is what mostly prevents him from talking about how Marco needed to  _back off_. Sabo more times than not gives a harsh look and bared teeth on days that he felt highly threatened. It bothered him how much Ace would spill about how Marco would surprise him by hanging out with him. Not only that, the Newgate family showed support for Marco subtly, who has 'finally' found an interest in someone even though he was still only twenty-five.

"We should go eat," Ace suggests while standing up from the couch and beaming to the two blonds as he couldn't help that both gives him a stir, but he wouldn't replace Sabo for anything. They linger at his home—luckily Shanks isn't home to bother them—getting used to the fact that  _just_  Marco would come hang out with them.

"Though I enjoy you looking like that, I don't think the others would appreciate the distraction." Marco comments as Ace is shirtless and still in his work pants, making it easier to see shoulders tint a bit red with his flush.

"I-I'm going to put on a shirt, stupid." Ace banters back and earns a chuckle, which only has him cross arms and begin for the stairs. "Unlike you two, I like to be comfortable! Be back in a few minutes!" Ace begins to head up the stairs and leaves the two on the couch in a slight tense atmosphere.

Though, Sabo was soon in for a surprise.

"You have been protecting over Ace," the comment left Marco as he gave a smirk and soon crossed a leg over. "But I will let you know that if you dare hurt him, then you can just forget you even exist." Blue eyes gleamed darkly, causing a thrill to spike in Sabo as he could feel the same possessiveness.

"I should be the one telling you that, my love is absolutely oblivious and I won't let someone intrude on that." The two stared to one another, both thrumming in absolute desire on the fact someone could  _relate_  to how they felt.

"Then again," Marco beings with eyes flickering at the other with a similar stare he gives Ace while moving his leg back down. "If anyone were to hurt  _you_  then I would gladly make them  _disappear_." Green eyes widen lightly in surprise, never being on the end of being protected since his mindset has always been different from Ace's on being possessive. Though, Marco was showing the same tendencies as he does with Ace, but with  _him_  as well.

It causes a smile to flicker at the swelling in Sabo, seeing how much they could get along and gives an eye of approval. Marco notices immediately and moves to sit right next to other and grabs to a hand to show his firm disposition on what he says, bringing reassurance. Bodies were sparking in absolute delight and a thrum lingers through their veins, almost bringing out trembles from the younger of the two.

"Imagine making our angel a mess between us, yoi." Hearing the pet name used had Sabo grinning wider in more appreciation of how the other was into pleasing Ace just as much as him.

"I think we can get along well enough."

"Mh, I hope so…" Their connected hands are moved so Marco could caress the back of Sabo's hand with kisses, showing green eyes to dilate in desire with a shaky breath leaving him. The sound of Ace shutting his bedroom door has them pulling away casually before moving to stand up.

"I'm ready~!" Feet jump off the last step as Sabo and Marco had released hands during the noisy descent and move over to the beaming male. "Where do you guys want to go?" The question is out as he enjoys eyes from both staring to him in absolute devotion.

"Somewhere to feed your pit, obviously." Sabo scoffs and Marco is chuckling as the other whines at being mean to him.

"It would be best that you ate what you could, Ace." Marco joins after with a gaze as they begin leaving the home and Ace is already calling shotgun to Marco's car.

"Plus, we just want to make sure you eat plenty." Sabo comments and has Ace pause by the passenger door finally with a look to both blonds, noticing how  _Sabo_  was the one to say  _we_. It causes him to grin brightly as he can tell at the way Marco opens the back door for Sabo, that the two finally clicked as well and that made him over the moon. Getting in the vehicle, he is practically glowing as he happily smiles to them both with excitement.

"How about we see a movie after, Sabo's choice, and then go somewhere for a dessert, Marco's choice?!" The suggestion has the other two smiling and Sabo agrees along with Marco chortling in amusement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at who is being delayed on updating this! Goodness, where does the time go?
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace is curious.

After he was sure the two finally clicked, he was met with attention more vividly from both sides. It was something that started with even Sabo being lenient on not being exactly right there, letting Marco go with him. Then there were times that Marco would help Sabo and follow along with him, having Ace to notice the gleam in green eyes. It was dawning on Ace that the same look Marco gave him was at Sabo, too, which is returned. Though, it's evident that Sabo is unsure on how to convey towards another person, but Ace felt confident on how things have been shown.

Sitting on the couch of Marco's apartment, the three are watching television with Ace in the middle, hands from either side gripping his. Nothing has been brought up about it, but with how Marco and Sabo getting on terms they have been showing more towards Ace. It brings a festering within him on what exactly they all were and since none of Marco's brothers have popped in yet to ruin the moment, Ace decided to prompt on it.

"What are we?" The question is out of the blue, having Sabo slightly tense as he grips to the hand and moves to have his other hand join over the back of Ace's.

"It's quite obvious," Marco begins while lifting the other hand of Ace's and begins kissing the back of it. "You both are my lovers."

"If that's okay with you, Ace?" Sabo brings out after the other to gaze to dark eyes that were processing it all.

"Of course! I just wanted to make sure…" Ace smiles as he is happy to hear it officially and green eyes stare for a moment before pressing closer to press kisses along a freckled cheek.

"I told you I would always be in a top place for you." Sabo whispers before his hand on top of the one holding his other moves to soon linger on a forearm in slight hesitance, but had been trying to warm up to it. "Marco just happens to place up alongside me." The forearm moves as it belongs to the mentioned male, who moves to have their hands interlock fingers in a grip. The way Marco interacted with Sabo still made him nervous, but made sure to keep calm through it all as it wasn't  _bad_ —just unexpected and foreign.

"Th-this is the best!" Ace practically cheers with wiggles and kicks feet out as Sabo soon moves back to his spot to be comfortable, both hands on Ace's now. "Ah, we could go on  _dates_  now! It would be great!"

"We have already been doing that." Sabo mentions bluntly and gets a whine before hearing a chuckle from Marco.

"I know! But it's like… more  _official_  now! So, just dates! Dates! We should go to the docks! Go to the fair! Go to a movie! We should do everything as a  _date_!" Ace is obviously over the moon about what is going on and can't help but wiggle in his spot with more cheers, letting the other two smile fondly.

"Whatever you want, Ace." Marco comments with a smirk as he enjoys the way he festers on more about dates.

**~.~.~**

"Explain that to me again?" Izo asks with head tilted in curiosity and views his friend in confusion.

"What? The date?" Ace asks, bewildered, as he knows that the other knows what that it is and all.

"Yes, you did what with who now?" The question lingers as Ace stares with furrowed brows and a slight pout of having to repeat.

"Marco took me to the aquarium and after Sabo was done he joined up with us, almost missing the best part! Sabo loves the sharks!" Ace grins as he thinks of his lover and how his eyes trail after the predators of the water.

"Okay, so you went on a date with Marco?"

"Yes."

" _And_  Sabo?"

"That's what I just said!" Ace complains as the other looks rather confused on what he is told and he whines. "Come on, Izo! I'm already late to lunch! Jozu will count this since it's almost been fifteen minutes!" The words have Izo nod in understanding before waving hands out, grabbing to shoulders next to eye the other seriously.

"You are dating  _both_  of them?" The main question he has been mainly wanting to know comes out and sees a beaming on Ace.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!" The excitement shows and Izo can't deny that he looks head-over-heels over the fact alone, especially when he talks of both.

"Ace! Go to lunch!" Jozu had stuck his head in with a frown, mainly aimed at Izo as he was aware that he was the most likely culprit for the delay.

"I'm going! Talk later, Izo!" Ace quickly hugs the man in front of him before being able to escape as he kept that beaming look.

Izo is left with fingers under his chin and other arm crossing over his chest to support the elbow. Brown eyes are staring off in confusion as he was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Last, he had checked, Sabo  _despised_  Marco. The looks that you could hardly catch was proof enough of how much Sabo was hellbent on being away from Marco. It was a protective stance, Izo could tell, and had him wonder if Ace and Sabo had really only had one another to be that close to. Izo was told of Luffy and met him on occasions, but the young brother was always swept up in his own life and friends that he wouldn't doubt he only saw glimpses of his brothers now.

Izo wanted to know more about Sabo and Ace, but he was aware of that being dangerous territory. Not only because of Sabo and not letting anyone in, but also his brother now. Marco could be possessive over things that caught his eye and took good care of such possessions. When they had seen Marco interested in Ace, they encouraged him as he never showed  _that_  kind of emotion towards someone. The only problem was Sabo, Izo monitoring when he was around as he knew it was like playing with fire.

Sabo had been a bit out of it when Thatch had claimed to be the best friend and it was roughly the same time Ace and him seemed closer in affection. Izo only noticed subtle signs and it couldn't be denied how that longing would turn into more eventually. Then when Marco introduced himself, Izo saw Ace being stunned over the attention his brother did. At the get go, Izo had seen how much it effected Sabo as eyes flickered in hostility before neutrality. It was a look Izo knew of on seeing it on Marco on certain occasions, usually meaning he was on the verge of punching something or someone, depending on the situation.

Now he is being told that Sabo  _and_  Marco are with Ace has him completely baffled. Trying to wrap his head around this new concept seems  _brilliant_  and absolutely  _toxic_. There was no way Sabo gave in so easily, Izo was sure of it and set his mind in motion. He would have to watch them cautiously so Marco wouldn't be upset with his meddling, but he truly was just being protective of his brother's safety—or Ace's. Izo wasn't too sure who this was being protective of as no doubt if Marco and Sabo fought then it would end with blood shed.

Izo would merely watch for now.

**~.~.~**

" _Mmhh_ ," a hum of enjoyment is there as Sabo presses to Ace a bit more to be laying along his bed. Legs shift, Ace wrapping them under Sabo's butt to get him leaning over him more and hands are gripping to blond locks. There's a low groan, Ace shifting as hands line along his ribs and he lets a tongue press to lips, asking for more again. Sabo happily follows his request and delves more into the kiss with him, Ace moving hands more in the hair and legs grip tighter. Lips are messily moving and Ace is in heaven at the feel of the other pressing his lower body down. They pull apart for low moans, breathily leaving over slightly swollen lips as they have been kissing for a little while now.

"Ace…" The name is shakily on his lips, Sabo soon moving to kiss at a freckled cheek lovingly, knowing the other would want to do more. It felt so right touching along with Ace, not like when someone tries to put a hand out to get his attention or show a praise. The way Ace's hands burn his skin into a thrumming of absolute desire has him wanting to feel them more by every passing day.

"S-Sabo…" Ace says shakily while gripping to him, having his head tilt and merely only redirects to have lips to a neck. Soft moans are heard as Sabo nips and kisses to the skin, feeling as legs crushing around him more, noticing by the small shift of the shared arousal of where things are leading. As Sabo keeps nipping with light sucking, the head shifts before there is a sputtering breath. "M-Marco…" The name has Sabo stop with jaw clenched at the other being here, Sabo trying to control himself of the disappointment he felt. He lifts a bit, his head tilting so eyes can gaze to amused blue ones and a smirk.

"Don't stop on my account… though, I guess you guys are lucky it was me. Benn was about to come up to let you both know I was here, yoi." The words have Sabo give a shaky breath, not really needing his guardian to see something like this and Ace is fully flushed at being told that. "Then again, you could avoid that issue… I have plenty of room and would get a larger bed to provide us with." It's full of suggestions and Sabo notices the confliction on Ace, the man under him thinking of how that may actually be a good idea and nothing could leave Sabo at this point on the idea now drilling into Ace's head.

"Could have called, we would have been out there soon." Sabo mentions bleakly and gives a stare into those blue eyes, receiving a dark gleam and bigger smirk.

"And miss out on my two loves pampering each other?" Marco asks, leaving Sabo to tense lightly and feel the thrumming in him at both the thought of having more of Ace and Marco wanting to watch that, not that he would let that happen as he held onto that piece of him longer. "Come, I thought Ace was dying of hunger? Unless I was wrong on what kind of hunger, yoi." The teasing has Ace sputtering in a flustered manner, Sabo enjoying it as he pulls away to let the other sit up with flushed freckled cheeks.

"I am hungry, stupid." Ace is grumbling, Sabo watching as he moves to stand up and leaves him on the bed to breathe out lightly. Then, Ace moves over to Marco to receive a kiss on lips, making Sabo's veins spike at the sight since he was still trying to settle over all this. It was making Ace happy, and Sabo stands next as he approaches to only have Ace bound out the door first saying he needed to grab something next door.

Standing there, Sabo soon turns to face the other before startled to have hands to his face. Every muscle stiffens and he watches with wide eyes as lips press to his firmly, sending a trembling through him. Hands out to the sides with fingers moving as he is not sure what to do with his situation and lips pull away. All functioning is placed on standby in Sabo's mind as one of those hands move to brush hair back and then he has to close his left eye as lips feather over his scarring.

"Beautiful, my fallen angel." The hand keeps moving through hair to fully come around to his jawline as he pulls away to let green eyes stare in confusion, trying to understand all the sensations going through him for someone else besides Ace. Those fingers line under his jaw, tipping his head slightly as he lets out shaky breaths, lips parting at the delight swirling through him. "I can't wait to have you as a mess as well, yoi." The words linger with a smirk and dancing blue eyes before pulling away fully and beginning to leave the room.

When he goes around the doorframe to head down, Sabo stumbles lightly and let's a hand find the wall to stabilize himself. Sharp inhales fill him, hand clutching to his chest as he is feeling flushed and absolutely rolling in  _delight_  at such promises. No matter what, he wants to  _please_ Ace so very much in every way that makes him scream in pure ecstasy. Then Marco wants the same and  _also_  wants Sabo to be in the same situation. The way he catered to him so gently, how Ace is when he is at a weak point on how his looks are, and Marco just decides that he would caress those doubts before they could even arrive.

Sabo knew he was accepting Marco to be along in place with him for Ace with a possibility of delving a little, but this sent him overboard to know exactly on the fact that the older man meant it. When he shows those gleaming blue eyes towards him, Sabo knows they are the same shown to Ace and show just as deeply. Marco would make anyone disappear that would hurt him, meaning every part of his soul that he was harboring interest with Sabo as well. There was no denying it and Sabo isn't sure how to handle this all, being overloaded for the time being.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo late in posting! Hope you still enjoy!

Marco knew it was a big step to kiss Sabo like that, noticing how green eyes had showed confliction. He understood how it felt when someone new wanted to touch you so freely and intimately. Not only that, he had a small understanding that the two have been through a lot together with how many years being told. He gathered from his brother, Izo, that they have been together since childhood, not sure on age, and that's when the accident of sorts occurred with Sabo. They didn't know what exactly, but they knew it was some type of fire that Ace has to give comfort when the other is feeling down.

Like now, Marco views towards the office Sabo works in and sees as Ace is kneeling in front of him. Hands are smoothing along the face, dark eyes showing worry and lips move to let out reassurances. There had been a meeting, Vista taking Sabo with him this time and one of the reasons he had come by the office since Vista voiced concern. Marco watches as Sabo lowers his head forward with hands covering his face and Ace notices him standing in the doorway. It's clear, Ace gives a frown, that he is saddened by whatever happened and trying to coax Sabo.

Moving, Marco carefully walks in and closes the door softly before letting feet carry him closer. Shifting himself next to the chair, he moves hands to help move Sabo, who is startled before they are all on the floor. Sabo is resting in Marco's lap as Ace moves to put legs over the other two's so he can be close to cradle Sabo's head. They linger together as Marco leans forward with face nuzzled to the back of his fallen angel's neck, letting his hands linger along sides to rub in a soothing manner. The tension starts to fade, but trembles show as Sabo rests heavily to Ace, but doesn't pull away from the man behind him.

This feels like progress for Marco, adoring that Sabo wasn't pulling away from him trying to bring comfort. Even though it was unknown territory and may not know for a long while on what could leave him so damaged, Marco took this as so much improvement. One day, he knows that Sabo will come around to lean into him just as much as Ace delves in the affection that Marco doesn't mind giving to him and only reserves those feelings for his angels.

Marco wanted to kill whoever made Sabo feel this way.

**~.~.~**

In a way, Sabo had been a bit bothered that Marco had seen him at a low point and gave a bit of the cold shoulder for a few days, though his resolve was breaking as Ace was catching on. What got to him the most was when Vista mentioned of the client they had seen—and blatantly insulted him for appearance to affect their deal—was injured  _severely_. When Sabo inquired on it, Vista could only say he had been attacked by someone he didn't know or could even see since his vision had been temporarily impaired. A sense of delight filled Sabo at the news and couldn't help but smile a little later when he thought on it after looking over papers that had the thought resurface.

"What has you in such a mood, my fallen angel?" The question is accompanied by green eyes looking up to notice the man leaning along the door frame of his small office. Sabo had been upset on being caught at a low point, but he was surprised his heart stammered at the sight of Marco and tried to throw satisfaction off his face.

"Nothing in particular," the words come out in a trained way that anyone would fall for—but not with his two boyfriends.

"Something not related to our angel? I am curious now, yoi." Marco mentions while shifting into the room and let the door close softly. Feet languidly move along the carpet and closer to the desk as Sabo tries to hide his anticipation of having the other closer. Like with Ace, he feels the craving build and he lets the other come around to rest against his desk while he tries to feign how he allowed it. "Was it my gift?" The inquiry has Sabo pause and tilt his head to look up at the other in confusion.

" _Gift_?" Sabo gives in to talk to him while a hand from Marco moves to drag his chair over. The hand then shifts to let fingers begin shifting his hair and reveal the scarred side of his face, having him shift lightly. It didn't stop that hand from cradling along the cheek and rubbing gently along the bottom of the scarring with a thumb.

"I told you that anyone hurt you that I would return the favor." The words come out in a soft voice, a coaxing, as green eyes gleam in surprise. Sabo feels his heart race faster and trembles lightly at the fact that the severe beating that man got was from Marco.

"Re… Really?" The word hardly comes out, but it does nonetheless and brings delight in those blue eyes.

"He's lucky he survived, yoi…" Marco draws closer as he whispers that out and sees a whirl of emotions within the other. The  _joy_ , the absolute  _delight_ , and the  _craving_  are his favorite as he shifts his hand to lead the other by the jaw forward. "You're beautiful and all ours."

It tips everything, Sabo giving a soft mewl as eyes are filled with a haze and half lidded as he leans a bit in. The motion gives Marco a sense of satisfaction, having his fallen angel warm up to him as he proves himself. His reward is filled with soft hums as their lips press ever lightly, Marco taking his time as he slowly pulls this angel apart to find every piece and smother it with his devotion. Wanting nothing more than to have the same look he gives Ace so openly; of  _love_ ,  _devotion_ , and  _ **lust**_. The cravings pull at Marco, wanting to pull his fallen angel along to match up with Ace and knowing that his blond lover needs that encouragement and tedious pulls to get him as he wants him.

_In bliss_.

**~.~.~**

"I'm not mad at Marco." Sabo reassures Ace as they are in his room, Benn just leaving the home for a call.

"Really?" Ace asks while gazing to the other in search of any lie or hesitance. "You had been upset after what happened…"

"I was," Sabo admits as he knows that he couldn't lie on that fact and gets a frown. A sigh leaves him as he taps a finger to those pouty lips and gives a look of reassurance. "He… He gave me the space and we made up, okay?"

"You did?" The question shows surprise and likes the lingering look on Sabo when mentioning of Marco. When he receives a nod and smile, he begins grinning while shifting to pull Sabo in for a hug. "Great! I'm so happy!" The cheer leaves Ace as he feels arms grip around him and face nuzzle into his neck. "Let's go have some frozen yogurt!"

"Mh, do you want to call Marco as well?" Sabo inquires, neither pulling away as hands are gripping to one another in delight of the full body contact, part of Sabo wanting more, but with  _skin_  skimming against each other. Though, he lets it thrum and linger in a peace at the mere fact that he was with Ace like this and could give deep kisses whenever he wanted.

"Yes~! We could have some of the treat! Though, he may be busy…" Ace pulls a bit away to look up with a pout and receives a chuckle in return.

"How about we grab a tub of ice cream instead and… and maybe…" Words strain as Sabo tries his best to say the words he hasn't been able to, though Ace understands immediately.

"And go over to Marco's? For more privacy?" A grin is beaming and only gets brighter when Sabo nods with a soft smile, green eyes dancing in delight at seeing the other like this. "Let's go get a few things, maybe even dinner? You should make chicken and dumplings, so good~!"

"I don't know if there is time for that," Sabo mentions plainly while they began gathering things to start heading out and gets a chuckle in return.

"I would wait for your food and you make  _bunches_!"

"That's because you eat a lot." A whine leaves Ace at the comment, getting a fond smile in return from Sabo as he leans to receive a kiss. "Mh, but I want to keep you fed."


End file.
